Alien Scooby-Doo
''Alien Scooby-Doo ''is the 5th episode of season 4 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Turns out the Master Hippie has LOTS more rules. Scooby and Amber are presented with a problem: If they want to be lovers, then both must be of one degree (that is, both alien) or they must head to the girl's home. Crystal and Shaggy try to help as the rest of the gang solves a mystery at the town library. Synopsis Scooby and Amber have a problem and the rest of the gang solve the mystery of a librarian's ghost. The gang are presented with another problem. After Googie was caught and hauled away to the town jail, everyone went to the mansion to relax before solving another mystery. But then disaster strikes. The Master Hippie suddenly remembers another rule about lovers in Hippieville. There are many rules, anyway. He says that both lovers must be of the same degree-that is, they must be the same species or other. Shaggy and Crystal were an exception because Shaggy had to choose between two girls. What he means is that Scooby must be transformed into an alien before he can be a lover of Amber. Crystal says that she knows of that power and can actually do it herself. Scooby wonders about it and why this would be a rule-after all, it's only one in a million, so this doesn't make any sense. The Master Hippie says it must be so. He then turns to the rest of the gang and asks them about the next mystery. They look on the card and decide the Librarian's Ghost, because Velma wants to do research on the town, so that they can multitask. Then the Master Hippie leaves, leaving everyone to wonder what to do. Fred, Daphne and Velma say they will head to the library. But Shaggy insists they stay. It is a hard enough decision for Scooby to be turned into an alien. But the gang says they must research, so Scooby and Shaggy let them go. Crystal and Amber, of course, stay. Scooby is deciding whether or not he wants to be turned into an alien, so he decides to think about it while solving the mystery. He and Shaggy go to the library, and Crystal and Amber stay in the mansion so they can get everything ready. The rest of the gang arrive at the library, soon followed by Shaggy and Scooby. They go inside and meet the current librarian, Judie. She wants kids to start giving library books back and stop checking them out if they won't check them back in. Then the gang meet the librarian's ghost. It chases them around, and Scooby and Shaggy throw books at it, but it won't give up. Then the gang duck into a janitor's closet, and get out. Judie asks if they are okay, and tells them the legend of the librarian. One fateful day a librarian was installed into the town library in Hippieville. He was really happy and everything. He wanted to be the best librarian ever. Night fell, and he could barely see without a candle. He got one but when he lit it, he tripped and fell into the closet, which burned down...with him inside it. Luckily the entire library didn't burn down, but the librarian was never seen again. In the closet, the only thing left was rubber from his shoes. The closet was rebuilt, but the his ghost could not rest. He came back from inside the closet the gang were in! The librarian goes away leaving the gang. The gang decide to split up. Shaggy and Scooby will go to the closet again to investigate, and the rest of the gang goes to the Hippieville history area to research Hippieville. So the gang split up, hoping they can find some vital clues. Shaggy and Scooby go to the closet again, fearing the worst. A shadow is there and...it turns out to be some guy sweeping around. He is Hamilton Hasting, the custodian. But the librarain said that she waas the only one here, so what is he doing here? He quickly goes away but is very suspicious. They open the closet and are chased by the Librarian's Ghost! They escape and head back to the gang. The gang has discovered that the Master Hippie is supposed to be equal to everyone else, too;he just decides people's problems and help them. Hippieville was originally built so that everyone who came could visit and see how hippies live but later became a place so that people could go when they needed to just get away from the world. Shaggy and Scooby come running and the entire gang is chased by the ghost. Finally Scooby and Shaggy dump lots of books on him and he is caught. It turns out to be...Hamilton Hasting? What? Velma realizes that Hamilton is actually the librarian. He wanted revenge on the library. The gang head back to the mansion when Scooby remembers what the Master Hippie said. Crystal and Amber are all ready. Scooby sees Amber beckoning to him but then sees the gang looking sadly at him, and decides not to be an alien and love Amber no matter what the Master Hippie says and then he comes in. He says that since Scooby loves Amber even though he is not the same species, Amber must leave. The Master Hippie will force her to leave. And then comes the heartbreaker for Shaggy: Crystal must leave too. The episode ends with everyone being sad about it and Shaggy planning to not have Crystal out. Cast and Characters Villains *Librarian's Ghost Suspects *Master Hippie *Judie *Hamilton Hasting Culprits Locations *Hippieville **Mansion **Library Notes/trivia *This is the 7th part of an 11-part epic. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 4 *The Five Best Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Quotes "Oh nooooo...no no no no...y-y-you can't..." "Oh yes I can, Norville Rogers!" -'Shaggy '''and '''the Master Hippie' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 4 episodes